Shattered Angels
by drowningxhelena
Summary: Tohru Honda had broken the curse of the Sohma family. Everyone believed that it was meant to be and that's how it would remain... They were wrong. Meet the new zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya To all who is reading this- thank you for picking this story! I will tell you now this story should turn out awesome. I've been writing fanfiction for years- although... this is my very first Fruits Basket related- I think it's going to turn out great! Thank you again for reading!**

** showers readers with pocky**

** Now- onto the story!**

** R&R  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters or circumstances related. Those beautiful works belong to Natsuki Takaya and her alone. I only own the plot of this story and the characters I've made up.**

_**Shattered Angels** _

_I can't sleep again. It's the middle of the night, it's raining, and here I am sitting straight up in my bed. I can't stand this… I've even began to take sleeping pills before I lay down every night, but I still wake up. I don't know why I've been so anxious lately- it's like I can't find peace no matter how much I try._

"_Ugh… this… sucks…" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and crawled out of bed. I didn't even want to bother to lie down because it never works anyway._

_I headed toward my bedroom door- hoping maybe to go grab a snack or something- but then I stopped in my tracks. I stood at my window and glanced outside._

_She was there…_

_My house is across the street from the town's cemetery. Most people would be freaked out by it, but I actually really don't mind. Plus- I've been noticing how often a certain young girl visits that place._

_Leiko Sohma…_

_I know her- well, I at least know who she is. She attends Kaibara High, the same high school I go to. I believe she is in a couple of my classes- but… she's never really spoken to me. Come to think of it- one or two other Sohma's go to Kaibara too. They aren't hard people to miss since so many people obsess over them while I just watch casually off to the side. They are a weird family. _

_Leiko must go to that cemetery a lot. No matter what weather it is- I see her sneaking in. I wonder who she knows who passed on… I actually feel pretty bad for her._

_Ha- listen to me… I don't even know her. What right do I have to pity a total stranger? I should just leave myself out of other people's lives… I know how much I hate nosy people… Now- back to getting that snack…_

* * *

  
Leiko stood still and stared up at the tall cemetery gates. They were always locked at night- which was never a problem for her to deal with, but when it was raining- like it was tonight- Leiko hardly had any energy. She took in a deep breath and grabbed onto the bars of the gate- she pulled herself up and finally climbed over. She landed on her hands and knees on the other side- gasping for air as her orange locks fell in front of her face. Only a moment later she regained some energy and forced herself to run.

"… Father…"

Leiko collapsed to her knees after she stopped in front of a headstone. Salty tears slid down her cheeks immediately mixing with the cold rain. She swallowed hard- letting her body relax as she tried catching her breath.

"Dad…" Leiko's eyes focused on the headstone and she reached out a hand to touch the area where her fathers name was carved. "I… I can't do this anymore…"

'_Kin Sohma_

_A wonderful son, brother, husband, and father.'_

"Why?... Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me alone to live this life?"

Lightning flickered through the black night sky. Leiko's lips trembled as her eyes wandered to the gravestones beside her fathers'.

"Grandma…" She choked. "And… g- grandpa…" Leiko wiped her face and blinked away her tears. "H-help me…"

More lightning flashed through the sky- illuminating the entire graveyard. Leiko gazed at the names of her grandparents.

'_Kyo and Tohru Sohma'_

Leiko turned away from her family's gravestones- she couldn't bear to look upon them anymore. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head as she began to sob. Leiko never met her grandfather- he actually died years before she was born, but as for her grandmother… Leiko endured the love of her grandma up until her sixth birthday. No one loved Leiko more than her grandma and dad- Kin… Kyo and Tohru's youngest child.

Kin- unfortunately died once Leiko turned eight from an illness. Leiko's mother- a cruel and heartless woman claimed it was because of the Sohma curse… Leiko made her father die- Leiko made him sick.

Leiko was the child of the cat after all…

"I love you all… please-" Leiko mumbled glancing at the gravestones one last time as she weakly struggled to her feet. "Watch over me."

She turned and dragged herself back towards the exit.

"I'll never give up. I **will **find the way to break the curse… a way so the curse will never resurface." She whispered. "…even if it kills me."

Leiko climbed the fence and wiped her eyes before finally heading back to the closest thing she could call home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those of you who read and for the one person who did leave me a review... THANKS SO MUCH! glomps Although... I am hoping more people leave me some lovely lil reviews as the story progresses...**  
**

I **need **the motivation!!!

showers candy

R&R!!!

**Chapter 2**

"And what time did you get home last night?"

"That is none of your damn business," Leiko tiredly glared across the table as she took a seat early the next morning.

"Stupid cat,"

"Shut up!"

"Girls!" Sorano walked into the dining room with a large plate filled with breakfast goodies. "Please… it's so early… Can we try not to fight so much?"

She served the plate to her two younger cousins- Leiko said nothing whatsoever in gratitude while the other young girl smiled.

"Thank you, Sorano,"

"Your welcome, Kaiya," Sorano replied as she took her seat at the table.

"Nothing but a suck up…" Leiko mumbled.

"Can anything worth listening to ever come out of your mouth?" Kaiya spat- glaring at her orange- headed cousin.

Leiko gave her an equal look back.

Sorano- already feeling the tension rising quickly spoke up.

"So- Leiko… will you actually be attending school today?" She paused, sounding rather motherly as usual. "You have been missing quite a few days…"

Leiko let out a lingering groan. She stared down at her plate, only moving her chopsticks to play with her food.

"You could just do me a favor and don't bother coming…" Kaiya muttered.

"Who was talking to you- you damn rat?!" Leiko shot back, meeting the gaze with the young girl sitting across from her.

"What are you- stupid?"

"Shut up!"

"Leiko! Kaiya!" Sorano sighed as she placed her hand upon her forehead. "Please…"

Kaiya stood to her feet.

"Sorry, Sorano- I was just leaving." She brushed her shoulder length gray hair behind her ears and picked up her back pack. "I wouldn't want to be late for school…" She tossed a challenging glance at Leiko.

Leiko shook with anger.

"I'll beat you there!" She sprang to her feet- grabbing her bag and dashing for the door. Both Kaiya and Sorano could hear her shouting profanities as she went on her way.

"There." Kaiya smirked over at Sorano. "I got her to go to school… Now you owe me,"

"Yes, I do-"Sorano let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you,"

"Anytime," Kaiya turned to walk out.

"Take care of yourself…" Sorano spoke up just in time. Kaiya glanced back, smiled, and winked.

"Will do,"

Kaiya left and Sorano forced herself to clean up the mess breakfast had brought. Finally- after straightening up what she could of the house she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

She popped a couple aspirin into her mouth- changed into more comfortable clothes, and then pulled her long, dark green hair back with a twist tie. She gazed at herself in the mirror for a few moments- trying to take a couple deep breaths and regain some composure.

Stress had taken its toll on Sorano these days, but she knew she needed to calm down and get some work done. Her paintings weren't going to paint themselves after all…

Lately- although… Sorano had lack of inspiration. Her once amazing artistic skills almost seemed to be drained from her very soul…

"_Got to snap out of it…" _She scolded herself over and over again. _"You'll be late on the bills and then… lose the house- Leiko and poor Kaiya will have nowhere to go… well… besides the Sohma estate…"_

Sorano cringed. Not even she wanted to go back there… Now 27 years old, with her own home and career she did not want to even think about returning to the House of Sohma…

Sorano could hardly stand thinking about taking even a single step back into that place.

"_Sorano… You are very special…" _His words had left a chill within her heart. _"You are **my **angel. You will **always **be my angel,"_

Sorano shook the thoughts from her mind and turned to her canvas and paints. An unfinished painting stood… A picture of a broken child- holding a dying rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Does anyone like this story? ( I won't know unless you let me know! Please leave me a review if you read!!! I like this story so I shall post more but it'd make me feel wonderful to know others enjoy it!**

**Here's a deal- r&r for my story and I PROMISE to r&r for your story/ies if you have any! If you don't have any um... I'll just offer my LOVE!!!! Oh and... Momiji's!**

**Momiji: Yay! Leave Hannah a reply and I'll hug you!!! No matter what!**

** Oh plus! Candy shall shower from the heavens! Ah haha!!!!**

**Okay now read, enjoy, and show me some love!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 3**

"Naoko!"

The sound of his mother's wary voice startled him awake. He turned in his bed and glanced at the clock- it only took him a moment to realize he was going to be late for school... again.

"Oh... crap..." He shoved his head in his pillow and moaned. Only a second passed before he felt his mother's hand on his back and her gentle presence sitting on his bed.

"This is the fifth time this month..." She rubbed his shoulders gently. "Have you been getting enough sleep? ... Have you been feeling alright?"

_"Now I got her worrying over me... great going stupid..."_

"No, mom... I'm just lazy I guess..." Naoko sat up and ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. "Sorry, mom. I'll try not to do it again,"

A gentle smile appeared on her face and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright... just get ready," She stood up. "Etsu is waiting downstairs so don't take too long,"

Naoko nodded as his mother finally left his room.

_"Sh-t... I can't keep doing this. It was that girl's fault... why does she have to distract me so much? Why of all places does she have to go to the cementary so often? Ah! Why am I so consumed and bothered by this girl!?"_

Naoko shook himself from the thoughts in his head while he finally headed into the bathroom to change and get cleaned up. Taking him no longer than 15 minutes- he got ready, walked his sister to kindergarten, and then finally arrived at school.

"Manabe! Late again? As always I see..."

"Sorry, Mrs. Yato..." Naoko took his seat behind his friend Kumi.

Kumi took hardly any time to turn around and look at him.

"Rough night last night?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." Naoko quickly replied.

Kumi furrowed his brow. "Oh really? So... late for no reason... again?"

Naoko shrugged.

"She was there last night." He finally muttered.

"Again?" Kumi glanced across the room at the only girl who was graced with oange hair. Her red eyes were gazing out the window as she day dreamed about who knows what.

"I don't know... maybe I should just talk to her..."

Kumi's eyes widened and his eyes shot back to his best friend's.

"No way! That girl is crazy... you wouldn't want to get involved with such a strange girl!"

"Kumi- what the hell are you talking about? You don't even know her!"

"I know better. That's why..." He glanced back over at her again. "She just... sickens me."

Naoko glared. "Always judging people. Why do you gotta be such a jerk?"

"You're just an idiot-"

"Kumi, You-"

"Manabe! Takaya! Stop with the chatting or I'll kick you both out of the classroom and you'll go pay a visit at the principal's office!" Mrs. Yato rose her voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. Yato," Naoko bowed his head while Kumi turned back to the front and groaned.

The teacher continued with her lecture as student's scribbled notes in their books. Naoko couldn't seem to pay attention so well although and he found himself looking at Leiko... He wanted to talk to her and he wanted to get to know her... At this point he really didn't care how Kumi felt about it. The kid would just have to get over it.


End file.
